Multilayer laminated films, which are manufactured by laminating a high refractive index layer and a low refractive index layer, such as an antireflection film and an infrared reflective film, have been conventionally manufactured by dry deposition or wet deposition.
In terms of productivity, wet deposition, in which coating liquids are coated and dried, is more excellent than dry deposition such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and physical vapor deposition (PVD). An optical interference layer has been, for example, suggested, which uses a transparent high refractive index coat which includes metal oxide fine particles and an organic polymer e.g. a thermosetting type, and has high antireflection performance. When an optical film is manufactured by wet deposition, however, in order to uniform film thickness, the physical properties of a coating liquid are required to be strictly controlled. As a technique to control the viscosity of a coating liquid, for example, it has been suggested that an antireflection film is manufactured by controlling the viscosity of a coating liquid at 25° C. to 20 mPa·s or less and using the coating liquid whose thixotropic properties are lowered in the low shear region (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-181801). It has been also suggested that an optical film is manufactured by simultaneous multilayer coating in which coating liquids, in which rheopectic properties are imparted to organic solvent coating liquids, are multi-stratified beforehand on an inclined slide surface and the obtained laminate is coated onto a substrate (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-8265563). It has been further suggested that in simultaneous multilayer coating, coating is carried out using a coating liquid directly touching a substrate, which has a viscosity of 10 mPa·s or less in the high shear region as its physical properties (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S54-1350).